Succubus Kiss
by Faded Innocence
Summary: When a song really drives Miley to insanity, where she gets dropped off just might be a long ways past it. Does the beat of Mikayla's heart have what it takes to bring her back home?
1. True

**Succubus Kiss**

**A/N:** This was... inspired, I guess you could say, by my cousin **Crazier**. A big thanks to **AnnieMJ** for pushing (pestering xD) me to write it all and giving me her personal opinion after I finished it. This is going to be a very special story, so I hope you all enjoy. (:

**Mikayla's POV**

_**Four Months Ago...**_

"I'm sorry, but what?" I stared at my best friend confused.

Miley sighed, "Succubus Kiss!" This time she slammed the palms of her hands on the tabletop.

"What the hell is a_ suh-coo-bus?_" Even if she says it again, I haven't a clue what she's talking about. "Here, write it for me." I said, giving her a pen.

She grabbed my arm and started to write.

I tried to pull back, but she held it, "When I gave you a pen and said to write it I meant on paper!"

"Oh just hold still!" she scolded.

Smiling as if she'd accomplished something grand, she spelled it out loud as I read, "S-U-C-C-U-B-U-S."

I couldn't help but laugh. Damn. She's so cute when she's going through slow moments. "Wooow... Miley," I said carefully, "It's pronounced _suck-you-bis._"

"Suh-coo-bus, suck-u-bis, fuck-you-bitch- Whatever!" she said in an annoyed tone despite the smile she wore.

Rolling my eyes, I could tell what she wanted to hear from me. "Okay, what about it?" My brow raised.

_I remember this day... it was the first day she ever brought it up... An innocent topic... so I thought..._

"It's got my heart." she said proudly.

_Never would I have ever guessed she meant that so... literally... I thought it was some band... Well... it was at the time..._

_Later that day, after school, _ I was on my way to our locker. I say our, because Miley and I share one. Why?... She wanted to. Who am I to say no to the girl who I secretly love?

I could feel my body heat up a little bit as I watched Miley walk past our locker with another girl at her side. She decides to not pick me up from class like she usually does and goes off with- _Mitchie?_ She actually ditched me for Mitchie. Yeah, they had a 'thing' back a year or two back, but I didn't know they still talked...

Biting my lip, I couldn't help but call out to her,"Miley!" Ugh... I could hear the pathetic tone, that just so happen to leech to my words, echo in the hall.

Seriously? I know she heard me, so why does she keep walking? I haven't done anything to upset her... have I? Instead of chasing after her, I just went to my locker and went home without her. Asshole...

_What would have happened if I'd gone up to them... I'm sure it would've been the same outcome, but..._

_Over the course of the next few days_ I noticed Miley and Mitchie hanging out a little more and more. It isn't like I'm jealous I just... confused. They broke up because they were both pretty dominant in relationships, so that usually caused fights.

I remember their fights, because Miley'd pace around my room ranting on and on about how she's trying to make it work. In the end she'd just fall asleep on my bed, and the next day they'd be fine.

"Miley," I call her name, hoping I can ask and get a proper answer before someone comes along and butts into our conversation, "Can I ask you something?"

Her clear blue eyes look over at me as she smiles, "Shoot."

"It's about you and Mitchie..." I feel a little embarrassed, so I look away. Before I can say anything else, I hear her laugh. "What?" I ask, a little annoyed that she decides to fool around when I'm trying to be serious.

I can see her smile widen, "Isn't it great? We just started to talk again, nothing serious."

"So you're... going to date her?" my voice stepped up a pitch or two towards the end.

She shrugged and went back to texting. Goddamn how I want to smash her phone right now.

"Is that it?" she asked.

Well what am I supposed to say? I managed to get myself to say, "Yeah, I was just curious."

"Say Kayla, I'm going on ahead alright?"

"Um... Sure, but why? It's not like you to want to get to class early."

Putting her phone in her pocket she replied, "There's something I want to ask my teacher about. I'll see you after school okay?"

I didn't really say anything, I just gave her an uncertain look.

Miley poked my forehead, "Chill with the look, I do care about academics y'know. It's one more period, I'm sure you can live that long without me." she teased.

One thing I've always hated was how Miley knew how I felt, where I, on the other hand, had no clue how she felt towards me. All she does is tease me, she's never been serious. Am I really not good enough?

_If I was good enough, would this have happened... Could I have protected her heart? I don't know..._

"Hey stranger." she greeted me while leaning against my car after school the same day.

"Stranger indeed."

She gave me a half-smile, "I'm sorry Kayla."

"So am I." I sighed; being the kind of person who likes to take care of things in person, I suddenly blurted out, "I've been wanting to talk to you about Mitchie."

She picked her bag up off the hood and crossed her arms, "Didn't we already have this discussion?"

"I just..."

"Kayla, you're my best friend. I love you regardless if I have someone else, even if you're a stalker."

I clenched my fists and bit my lower lip. Is she an idiot? How can she joke around at a time like this? Why won't she ever take me seriously? "Miles-"

"I'm not dating her." When she said that, her voice was monotone, yet smooth. For some reason, I felt like her words flew into me, allowing me to breath easy again. "We were paired up in a project by random selection. That's all." explained Miley with a smile.

I was speechless for a short while, but soon enough I scolded, "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"What, are you that much in love with me that you can't help but want me all to yourself?" she asked; even though she had a seductive look in her eyes, her tone was the type of teasing I wasn't looking for.

I didn't answer, feeling no need to justify myself to her. Instead I walked passed her and got into the car, then started it up giving the engine a low _vroom._

"Get in or I'll run you over." I said coldly. Soon after those cold words, her smile warmed me, causing the ice around my anger to melt and disappear.

_When I drove her home, I couldn't stop smiling and laughing. I remember that drive quite well. It was the last drive I'd ever feel normal around her again... if I knew that, I would have driven forever..._

_The days passed by gradually... I never expected anything of the sort to happen._

_If only I wasn't so..._

"Obsessive?" Miley asked confused. "What do you mean I'm a little obsessive?"

We were sitting on opposite sides of the couch, our backs pressed against the armrests. Both my mom and step-dad were out, so for now we were just lazing around.

I couldn't help but laugh at her, just like before, she was still so cute. "You've been going off and buying a bunch of that bands merchandise." I explained, "In fact, I haven't even heard of them."

"You haven't heard of a lot of bands, and so what? My buying their stuff doesn't make me obsessive!" she argued.

"Of course it doesn't. It's normal for a girl to take down every little thing regarding them in her phone, and to buy the same jeweleries as them." I said with sarcasm.

_I didn't realize it then, but I think Miley glared at me seriously for a little... No... maybe I did realize it, I just didn't want to, so I ignored it... like everything else. I was in denial._

"What do you mean? How do you know any of that?" she raised a brow, "Don't tell me you really _are_ a stalker. I thought better of you Kayla."

My jaw dropped. Was she crazy? Wait... Why am I thinking that? I'll just blurt it out again.

"Are you crazy?" I hit her knee with mine since they met in the middle. "Geez Miles... At least remember what you do around me before you call me a stalker. I was over at your place while you were looking shit up about them, asshole."

_I don't remember what she said in response to that, but I do remember how she looked a little confused; a little after she got her phone out and started to search through it._

_A while after_ the whole Miles-Mitchie drama in my head, Lily rushed up to us during lunch in a panic.

"Lilly, what happened?" I asked concerned.

Miley looked at her, "Did something happen with Oliver?"

She shook her head and held her stomach.

"Lily... are you..." I looked around uneasily, _"pregnant?"_ my voice almost inaudible.

"No!" she breathed. "Mitchie..." she whimpered, "Mitchie just collapsed. I didn't know what was going on... She was looking a little pale lately, but... her head hit the ground... really hard... I don't know what..." her hands covered her mouth as her mind probably jumped to a worst case-scenario.

Mitchie and Lily were actually really good friends. In fact, if Lilly wasn't with Oliver, Miley and I agreed that she'd probably be with Mitchie. No wonder she was so panicked.

"Where is she now? What happened?" I pressed.

Lily calmed herself, "Ol-Oliver is with her... someone went to go tell the nurse, but I just..."

Miley's clear eyes looked at her; her gaze seemed to help put Lily at ease. I never knew how she did that, it was just something in those deep blue eyes that made you feel like you were floating in the sky or sea without any worries. I loved her eyes. "Why didn't you stay with her?" she asked.

"I thought I'd tell you guys," she said slowly so she wouldn't lose herself again, "Because we're all still friends..." Carefully, as if not to scare her, Miley held her to help ease her pain.

The five of us actually used to be really close. Looking back at those days I smiled a little, but that soon disappeared as I thought of Mitchie collapsed.

Miley was so composed. How did she do it?

_A few days later_

During break I managed to locate Lily. It was a pretty easy task since she doesn't really walk around all that much, and usually stays in the same general area.

"Hey Lils." I greeted, trying to sound as friendly as possible, even using the old nickname, as I took a seat beside her at the table outside of the main building.

She mustered up a smile, but it was clearly weak. "Hey Kayla." she replied. I was silent for a little, trying to figure out how to bring Mitchie up. "I know what you're thinking." sighed Lily, "I'm not sure how she is... I went to see her this morning before school, but her mom said that she was still sleeping, and that I should hurry over before I was late..."

"Oh..."

"Yeah." she breathed.

Lily's been this way ever since, but then again who could blame her? Some people think that she's regretting going with Oliver and not Mitchie, others think that she planned to confess to her but chickened out in the end; then that happened. Those are all just rumors though. What do they know?

"Where's Miley?"

"What?" My bad. I've been thinking so much I almost forgot she was right there. "Sorry, um..." Looking around I realize, "I haven't seen her since this morning. Why?"

"I was just wondering." Then she added, "You two are usually together, so I was just wondering..." Biting her lip, she looked up and said to me, "Hey... Make sure you don't let any stupid argument or secrets separate you two, okay?"

I felt like she was asking this of herself more than me. I could have pressed for a confession, but I decided she's going through enough.

"Of course not." I replied. Sliding over, I put hugged her from the side, "Let's go see her after school, alright? She should be awake by then."

Shaking her head, she said hopelessly, "Kayla I don't know..."

"Come on!" I coaxed, trying to raise her spirit a bit, "You, me, and Miley can drive over and see her to see how she is. Oliver can come too if he's not too busy with his own friends. Whaddya say? Yes?" I gave her a little shake in the midst of the hug.

Laughing a little, she nodded, "Okay Kayla. You, me, Miley, and Oliver at lunch."

_School took forever to end. _We met up at the front of the school; I told Miley our after-school plans at the lunch while Lily told Oliver.

The drive to Mitchie's was the same fifteen minutes or so as it's always been, but it looked like an eternity to Lily. You could see the worry on her face without having to look deep at all, even with Oliver there for her. That said a lot. Usually he could liven up her face and make it glow just by being there, but even with him holding her hand and letting her lean into his shoulder in the backseat she looked so old and weary... I wonder if she's gotten enough sleep lately... Probably not.

"Man..." said Oliver when Lily rushed out of the car and basically ran to Mitchie's door.

Miley was leaning against the car, watching Lily carefully. I was paying more attention to Oliver though. "What is it?" I feel like the universes ultimate helper.

Quit your sobbing, don't you sigh! The Universal Helper will come on by!

… What's wrong with me?

Oliver, with his arms crossed, watched Lily pace at the door like a lost puppy. "I know... how she feels about Mitchie." he said uncertainly, "And don't get me wrong! I never held it against either of them. I love Lily either way, and Mitchie's still a great friend of mine just..."

"You feel cheated?"

"Miley!" I scolded for being so blunt.

She raised a brow at me.

OhMyGasm... Looking at Miley now... I mean... This isn't the best time to be checking her out, but something about her is _shining _right now. Her eyes have a lively sparkle to them. Her hair's shine is stunning. Even the space around her seems to be glowing.

She smiled at me, "I'm just asking."

Her teeth are even whiter than before. Is she using new toothpaste? Maybe white strips... I'll have to ask. NO! Stop. No. Wrong. Wrong. Wrong. Focus Mikayla. Friends. Hurt. Sad. Right!

"Oliver?" I asked after chilling my mental state down.

He shook his head. "Yeah, sure." His voice was so uneasy when he said that, but either way he stood tall and walked over to Lily. Seeing her fret like this must be hurting him too...

It was a good five minutes before someone opened the door. It was Mitchie's mom. Her eyes were glossy and red; you can tell she's been crying. Saying each of our names, she asked while wiping her eyes, "What are you all doing here?"

Miley then explained, "We were hoping to see Mitchie since school's over." The corners of her lips turned up softly, making a gentle smile, "May we?"

She nodded as she stepped aside, "Of course... since you're all here already... I'm sure she'll be happy to see her friends."

"Thank you." said Oliver on Lily's behalf as she hurried in and up the stairs to Mitchie's room.

It wasn't hard to find Mitchie's room. Not like we haven't been there before, but the fact that Lily left the door open when she rushed in made it even easier.

Lily was sitting on the floor next the her bed. Mitchie's eyes were opened, but she was focused on Lily, who was speaking to her quietly as if not to scare her. Mitchie would nod every now and then, she even smiled as best she could.

After a little bit of one-on-one talking Lily motioned for us to go over. Miley and I stood off to her side while Oliver crouched behind Lily. Despite all that's been going on, Oliver smiled at Mitchie sympathetically.

I never did hear him say a single bad thing about either of them, thinking of it now.

We all stayed there talking for about an hour and a half more or less. After that we decided to take our leave so she could rest more. Oliver escorted Lily out first. All of us knew that she wanted to leave before she broke down in tears in front of her.

"I'm going to use the bathroom real quick." said Miley, "I'll meet you at the car."

I nodded as she left and then looked at Mitchie. "Don't worry Mitch... just rest and get better, okay?"

She nodded, smiling at me tiredly. "Try to make sure Lily doesn't drown in her tears..." she said jokingly.

"Will do." I took her hand and squeezed it a little. Thinking back, I never really was all that close with her even though we always hung out together. I kind of feel like I've missed out now.

I walked out of the room, shutting the door all the way. By the time I reached the front door, I remembered that I left my phone on her floor. I took it out of my pocket because it was bothering me.

With a sigh I turned around and crept up the stairs quietly, not wanting to disturb Mrs. Torres or Mitchie. I continued to move in a stealthy manner up until I reached the door.

Wait a second, I thought I closed this all the way? The door was cracked just a bit, but why? Just to make sure I wasn't disturbing anything, I peeked into the crack.

I felt by jaw drop and heart crack quite a bit.

Miley... Was she... What is... How... _Why is she kissing Mitchie..? _I can't breathe.

Covering my mouth to keep from making a noise, I quietly (as quietly as I could at least) hurried back down the stairs and outside.

Oliver and Lily were against the car, waiting for Miley to open it. Lily was crying in Oliver's shoulder while he held her comfortingly. He really is a good guy.

I sat on the concrete sidewalk in the fetal position hugging my legs and letting my head rest on my knees. The sound of a door closing was heard, followed by footsteps.

"Hey, you forgot this." said Miley holding out my phone to me.

I looked up at her, swallowing the pain that was lodged in my throat. "Where was this?" I asked, trying to act like I didn't know anything.

Retracting her hand once I had hold of it, she answered, "In Mitch's room. I went to say bye and saw it there."

There was no more questioning. How could I question something like that? Some_one_ like that?

The drive back to school to drop Oliver and Lily off at their car seemed to be even longer. For me at least. Once those two left and it was just Miley and me.

"Wanna go anywhere?" she asked.

I shook my head, keeping my attention towards the passenger-side window. "No. Can you drop me off at my house?" I asked. Right now, I really don't want to be around her. I don't want to look at her either, because then that will change my mind about the first thing.

Miley didn't say anything to me after that. I don't even remember when I got home, or anything else. It just... happened.

Around ten maybe, I got a phone call. The light to my phone was bright, and my eyes were heavy. When did I fall asleep? I'm so tired... "Hello?" I yawned into the phone.

On the other side of the line I just heard uncontrollable sobbing. "Mitchie..." That was Lily's voice.

"No, this is Mikayla." I corrected, "Calm down... Mitchie won't want-"

"Mitchie _**died.**_" she cried. "She's gone... dead... I..." her words were lost in a violent storm of tears.

I heard someone say something, but I couldn't hear what it was.

"Mikayla?" This time it was Oliver. His voice sounded raspy and worn out. He sniffled.

"O...Oliver, Lily..." I couldn't... find any words. I've had really old relatives die... but a... friend? Never.

"Yeah..." I could hear Lily crying in the background. He probably rushed over as soon as she called. "She's... really gone." his voice cracked halfway. "Mrs. Torres called Lily with the news a while ago while using Mitchie's phone... saying she... thought Lily needed to know..."

"M...iley..." I tried not to let myself cry; it was too late. "Does... she know?"

Oliver took a breather. "Yeah... When Lily called you, I called her.."

"A-And?"

"She just hung up..."

I could feel my mind going blank. What am I supposed to think? My body is numb... I wasn't even close with her... Are these feelings the ripples of Deaths Wave washing over me?

"_Mitchie..."_

_**Present Day...**_

Lily's voice crying for her was the last thing I remember hearing that night. It was... heartbreaking. Miley wasn't seen for a few days after that. I wish I could turn time back five months ago and freeze it there... No... I wish I could turn it back to the time the five of us were a group. That way I could befriend Mitchie. So I could do things differently in school. With family. Do things differently with Miley.

The floor beneath me was so cold. It made a mid-December blizzard in the arctic feel like a desert. Actually, I can't tell if it's the floor that's cold, or just me.

"Miley..." my voice croaked, "Please open your eyes..." My face was hot with tears, I couldn't breathe again. This is the kind of breathless that makes your heart stop in a bad way, "Please... Miley... Come back to me..."


	2. Loves

**Succubus Kiss**

**A/N:** A big thanks to **AnnieMJ** [again] for that shout out! Really, it means a lot to me along with your review :)

**Mikayla's POV**

_**Three Months ago...**_

The events with Mitchie took us through the entire month of September, and carried into the next. Lily never did go back to her old self (not like that's what was expected), however she also never seemed to be as lively. There would be the common smile, but never the true.

Even Oliver seemed to be kept out of the barrier she set up.

"I know she loves me," he confided to me before school. We were sitting on a small stone wall that was built outside the front of the school. "And I love her like I always have." Oliver sighed and put his head in his hands.

I scratched the side of my neck a little distraught.

He continued in his confession, "I guess I've just been at a loss when it comes to knowing what to say or do with her."

"You still spend the same amount of time together and stuff, right?"

"Yeah, we do. Just..." he paused, clearly trying to figure out how to word it, "Sometimes... I feel like _I'm_ the one that hurt her like this."

Confused, I asked, "How is any of this _your _fault? It's no ones fault. It... couldn't of been helped." Though it's been a while, it's still a sensitive topic for even me.

Looking around as if to make sure no one was eavesdropping, he told me, "What if she really wanted to be with her, but didn't want to hurt me? What if I kept her from the happiness of being with Mi-"

"Oliver!" I cut in, not wanting to hear that name in a conversation like this. Taking in a deep breath, "Didn't you just say you know she loves you?"

"Well, yeah but Kayla c'mon..." He looks just pitiful. Ever since the collapse, he's been getting beat up inside by himself. All this time he must have been blaming himself.

I put my hand against the side of his upper-arm and pushed him a little. "Hey..." I gave a hopeful smile, "Don't be like that... You're over thinking it. It's a traumatic experience for anyone, in due time things'll get better."

He raised a brow at me and gave me a, _'Did-You-Really-Just-Say-That'_ kind of look.

"Don't look at me like that!" I playfully scoffed.

Oliver let a chuckle out. "Right, sorry. Maybe you're right. For now, I'll keep doing my best so I can see her smile again."

"Aww Oliver! That's what I wanna hear." my smile softened, "You really do love her. Don't you?"

He sighed and gave a breathy, "I do. I really do, so much that it's ridiculous."

"Then keep in mind what you just said. It'll help make things bearable." I advised.

From behind more people went in and out of the main building. No one was really around us though, but the entire time we talked our voices were kept down.

"Look who I fished out of the music room." sang Miley as she led Lily by the wrist our way.

Miley sounded lively, whereas Lily looked... half-alive.

When Oliver turned around and saw his girlfriend he spun himself around and swung his legs over in one swoop. "Hey." he greeted.

"Morning." she said in return giving a small smile. Lily looks so much older... so tired. She must not be sleeping, or getting much of it.

While the two of them conversed, Miley walked over and sat on the wall with me. "A good morning to you Miss." She pulled out a granola bar and pulled a quarter of it out of its wrapper, breaking a piece off and putting it in her mouth.

"Why _hello_ there." I greeted in a jokingly flirtatious voice, like we used to. Nowadays I find myself doing things the way we used to. Maybe I'm just trying to get a feel of the good ol' days. Maybe...

Miley smiled at me and stuck the piece out of her mouth, offering me some. Rolling my eyes I reached for the part that was still in the wrapper and broke off a piece of my own. I knew better than to play into her games.

"Aww you bitch, that's no fun." she whined. There was something in her voice when she said 'bitch' that I didn't like.

I rolled my eyes. "Asshole, get over it. If you want fun, go do something fun. If I want food, I'll go get some food." was my response.

I kind of snapped... She never used to throw random cusses at me, even if it was joking. Something didn't sound joking. My tone wasn't the nicest... it's too late to take that back though.

That's right Mikayla. Don't fall for anything like that again. Miley's changed. She's not the same as back then. Biting my lip, I thought back to how Miley was a while back compared to how she is now. She really isn't the same...

"Hey, I was kidding." she said suddenly.

Looking at her I asked, "I know. Why bother saying it?"

"Your look upset."

Slowly I managed to avert my eyes from hers, knowing that if those oceans pour into me my heart would flood and spill over. "Just thinking."

"About?"

"Oh my... Just things, Miley. Okay?"

I could tell she was getting annoyed. "Things like _what_ Mikayla? There a million _things_ you could be thinking of. Just tell me, geez. You know you will eventually, so just say it now."

"What if I don't _want_ to tell you? Huh? Either way it's just things regarding my friends, myself, and..." I looked at her, but I felt like I was staring through her, "You."

Was she even here anymore? Here for me...

She fell silent for a little. "Oh..." said Miley, her voice dropping.

This Miley... the way she's acting now. I sighed. It's like the old her. Is the old her the real her, if so then who's this girl sitting beside me? Where's _my_ Miley?

"I'm right here."

My eyes widened a little when my heart thumped a little harder when she said that. "What?" I asked, my eyes narrowing as I focused on her.

Her eyes looked sincere, but something about them looked like they were crying out to me. They were saying something.

_Why didn't I understand anything back then? Why couldn't I understand what she couldn't say?_

"I said, I'm right here." she repeated, "I'm here to listen to you, you're my best friend. I'm sorry if I've been acting differently, I don't know what's going on..."

Even her voice sounds honest... "It's fine." I told her, smiling, "I guess I'm just in a bad mood. Change happens, to find yourself requires change. Don't worry about it, I'm here too Miley, for you."

… Idiot. Why say that? It's not like I don't mean it but... Why does it feel so wrong?

Something about her, as if she was just waiting for me to say those words, changed. "Good to know." her tone lost its sincerity, did she even mean any of that in the first place? "I'll meet you during break, I have a test first thing so I need to cram."

"Of course you do." my voice was low.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Bullshit."

I picked my backpack up. "Go off now, you need to cram, right?"

"Mikayla."

"Miley."

We both sighed. How could the mood of our conversation jump around so much? It really beats me... I'm sure she's noticed. Maybe she hasn't... I can't tell what goes on in her mind. Not anymore at least... Now I want to ask. Ask if she's noticed the distance between us. Ask if she's noticed how much she's changed.

"I haven't been feeling myself." she told me, "I don't have the time to go back and forth with you. Later."

When's later?

Without saying anything else she walked off. She didn't even give me a chance to respond. The fuck?...

"Kayla," Oliver called my name, his arm around Lily, "Where's Miley going?"

"She has a test first period she's going to cram for."

"What?" Lily asked, clearly confused.

"What?..." I repeated, lost.

"Um... I'm in her class, but I don't remember Mr. Williams saying anything about a test..." her voice was slow, as if trying to think back at the same time.

Silence overcame me. I was lied to? By Miley? Why can I never have a proper argument with her? How come I _always_ take her word for everything she says, without considering it might be a lie? Does she even listen to me? Why am I asking myself all these questions?

Goddammit Miley Ray Stewart, stop messing with my head!

The look on my face must've made how I felt obvious because Lily tried to cover up what she viewed as a mistake. "I-I mean I think I remember something like that..! Yeah..."

I sighed her name, "Thanks, but it's fine. She's probably gone to do something else that she didn't want me to know about. I'm not her keeper, so whatever."

"But Kayla..." Lily's voice pleaded.

Arguing with Lily was one of the hardest things to do right now. For me at least. When she looks at me it's just so... ARGH. Especially since I've noticed that when she looks at me, it's... I don't know... I get this feeling she's putting herself in my shoes, and... maybe... Mitchie in Miley's.

"Maybe she's going to surprise me with something." I laughed, hoping to lighten Lily's mood.

She went along with it for the sake of morning peace most likely, "Maybe."

* * *

_The bell rang shortly after the three of us started to walk around._

_Over the course of the next few days Lily seemed fine, but by the end of the week her mood completely spiked down to the point where she would come to school late and go straight home._

* * *

"How's she feeling today?"

Oliver looked at his phone and put it back away, "She texted me during lunch saying she felt sick so she'd leave early."

"Again." I sighed.

"Do you think she's pregnant?"

Lily's boyfriend's face twisted into a 'wtf' look while I corked my brow.

"Miley, what the fuck?" Oliver's expression was voiced through me.

"What? You asked the same thing before." she said to me.

Oliver slumped back into the bench we were all sitting on. "No, Miley." he said calmly, "She's not pregnant. We haven't..." he sighed and rested his hand on the top of his head, "Just forget it."

Looking at Oliver, I reassured him, "You don't have to explain, it's fine."

"Just a thought." shrugged Miley.

Really, what the hell's gotten into her? I don't understand anymore. I really don't.

"I'm going to go home and try to do something for her." said Oliver standing up, his hands in his pockets, "Maybe I'll try to make her soup or something."

"You know how to cook?" I asked, never knowing that.

"No," he said to me while walking off, "But I could try."

When he was gone, I couldn't help but smile. "Oliver sounded so serious." I said to Miley, "He really loves Lily, a lot."

"Mhm." was all she had to say.

With that kind of response, I stood up myself and started to walk off, "Forget it, I'm going to the library. I have homework that I need to do, my grades suck."

It was my turn to not wait for a response. I don't care... not anymore. Hearing what this Miley has to say isn't of any interest to me. Yes, this Miley. This one and the old one aren't the same. I refuse to believe that.

* * *

Time seems to just disappear these days._** Two weeks**_ has passed since that time all four of us were together that morning.

_Lily's at noon?_ -Was the text I got from Oliver; today's Saturday so nothing to do really.

I replied, _Sure. What about Miley?_

_I texted her already, we'll all meet there._

_How's Lily anyways? :/_

_I managed to climb through her window last night- she asked me to- and we talked. She let me hold her and everything seemed fine. :)_

_Aww, Oliver!_

_Yeah, yeah! Haha, alright Kayla I'll see you there._

Putting my phone back on the table I resumed eating my cereal with a smile. My stomach kind of hurts... maybe I ate too much cereal, even though it's only my second bowl. I guess my morning appetite's smaller than I'd thought.

I showered and dressed myself in a clothing choice that wasn't anything to go showing off. A pair of faded denim skinnies paired with a tight blue spaghetti strap and slightly darker blue and black plaid flannel. I just wore my old black low-top converses, personally I like the dirty look for them. Nothing too special.

Seeing that it was almost time to leave I called Miley to see if she wanted a ride. Lately things between us has been pretty mellowed out, so I'm going to take that as a good sign.

Sitting in my car, I waited for her to answer. It rang a few times, but in the end there was no answer.

Maybe she's there already, no use in stressing something like that.

My stomach still felt funny, but listening to some good stations with the windows a little down to let some cool air into the car helped keep me sane. The ride was so chilled that I felt as though the October air was numbing my mind more than my skin.

Things just might finally be getting back to normal.

_**Fifteen minutes later...**_

I couldn't have been more wrong.

The scene was horrific. An ambulance with flashing lights waited outside; paramedics in white closed the doors. Did I just see red stains? No no... Don't remember that!

Lily's mom was at the doorway, on the ground with her hand covering her mouth, crying hysterically. Oliver's car just pulled up behind mine. His reaction was the opposite of my stand-still one.

"Lily!" he yelled, running past me and towards the front door.

Mrs. Truscott clung to the doorway, crying out words that couldn't be understood to Oliver.

My legs start to move on their own, and I'm running after Oliver, to Lily. I ran past her mom, I didn't want to ask because something tells me I didn't want to hear it just yet.

"Woah woah, where do you think you're going?" a large man was coming down the hall, taking up the entire walkway.

Oliver tried to push him out of the way to get to Lily's room, "Who the fuck are you? Get the hell out of my way, move it!" he ordered.

"Kid, you don't want to go in there!"

"I need to, my girlfriend is in there dammit!" he yelled at him, impatient and worried. Somehow he managed to get passed the guy, "Move it!" he yelled as he ran by and slid down the hall.

The man saw me and stopped me as well by gripping my shoulders, "Little miss, don't!"

"Why not? That's my _friend_ in there!"

"No," he said to me, "That's your friend in _there._" the medical guy pointed behind me, and I just knew it was at the ambulance.

When I turned to look hesitantly, not wanting to acknowledge the truth. I heard stumbling and falling on the wooden floors. Turning my attention back to Lily's room before I could see where he was pointing, I ran past him. Is Oliver in danger? Where's Lily? She isn't really _there_, is she?

I got to Lily's room; my eyes widened and I could feel them shaking. My knees were weak, and I covered my nose and mouth seeing so much blood on the floor. I felt sick.

Oliver had his back against the wall next to the door as he sat on the ground shaking. I could hear him crying, but I couldn't turn my full attention to him.

"Kayla?"

I didn't even hear the footsteps, but I didn't need to look in order to know who that was. "M...iley..!" I turned and ran into her, throwing my complete being at her, needing her comfort.

Her arms wrapped around me gently, holding me safely. I know she could feel me shaking as she held me up. Without her, I'd surely of fallen to the ground by now. She's always been so strong. I needed her, and her strength. In order to obtain it, I find myself leeching on to her tightly.

The rest of the day and the week that followed is a blur. Rumors saying it was suicide started to build up; even Lily's mom and the paramedic people said so.

Apparently Lily took a blade and cut up the tracks, deeply. Starting from her wrist and following the vein. Apparently. All that was truly known was that there was a blade with blood and slit forearms. No one can say for sure, because no one else was around. I'm not suspecting murder, just... I can't believe Lily'd do something like that.

* * *

Oliver missed school for the rest of that week and half of the next. When he came back, he seemed completely dead, as if Lily took his life along with her own.

The guy was completely in love with her. So yes. In a sense, she did.

One thing I do remember from that day is sitting outside Lily's house with Miley and him. He stopped crying and said while his phone shook in his hands. I on the other hand was still balling.

Hardcore.

On that day, Oliver's breathing was shaky, and you could tell he was trying hard not to let anything slip out.

"Sh... She... texted me... when I was almost here... s...aying..." he choked on his words and bit his lip, pulling the message up.

_Oliver... Please, don't follow me. I'm so sorry; I love you. -_Is what the final text from her said.

Without saying, it was clear he must've been confused at that, which is why he seemed to be in such a panic before he even got out of his car.

_"But I was too late."_ he breathed.

Oliver's a smart guy, and I know he would respect her final wishes and keep living. Isn't that a cruel punishment though, Lily...?

If Lily and Oliver were okay the previous night, why would she do this? Was that her goodbye? Something about it doesn't feel right. I can't get it out of my head. Why?

Miley stayed with me that night, and a few after too. She was being oddly nice. It isn't oddly though, is it? We both just lost an important friend after all.

_**One Month Later... November...**_

"Are you cold?"

"I'm okay."

Miley smiled and pulled more blanket onto me as we lay under the covers. It was already late at night in mid-November, so it was naturally cold. No one else was home; I don't like being alone these days.

Ever since the _situation_ with Lily, who Oliver still calls his girlfriend, Miley's been around more. She's been nicer, like her old self. Still, something feels off. Still, again, I choose to ignore it.

Could it be that she realized how important it is to keep those close to you by your side? I hope so, because if I'm as important as she is to me, then we might as well be the same person.

"Miley..."

"Yes?"

"We'll... always be together... right?" I sound so childish, but I want to know...

"Of course." her white teeth shined at me softly.

"You mean it? We'll be with each other forever? Do you promise?" Why must I plead for her presence?

She nodded, "I promise."

"Staying with me forever, in this life and the next, is all I need you to promise me. I don't care about any of the other promises, I know there've been a lot... just this one though."

Miley laughed a little, "Weirdo. You say that's all, but that's a lot."

"So you won't?"

"I do, I promise."

_**Present Day...**_

I couldn't bring my eyes to meet her face. The farthest I could look up was up to her abdomen; she was walking towards me so slowly as if playing with me.

Thick drops of a red liquid. I could hear each one when they dropped off of the tips of her nails.

"Is something wrong? What was that you said?" her tone was so sweet, it made me sick to think she could even speak in that voice.

"Come back... to me Miley..." My chest rose and dropped frantically, I couldn't catch any air to breath and coughed, feeling the wound in my stomach each time it constricted to cough.

She laughed, mockingly. "What was that, Kayla love?"

"Give me my Miley back!" I cried out, reaching out towards her, as if hoping to grasp the real Miley.

She kicked my hand away and reached down; gripped me by the collar and threw me aside.

Crashing into the wall, I struggled to stand up as I leaned against it. My own stained-red hand clawing at what my back rested on.

The once blue eyes that I'd indulge myself in so many times were blood colored, as if someone had slaughtered the world and poured their blood into the ocean.

The joyous brown locks I'd spend hours playing with had gone black.

Those white teeth that had greeted me so warmly were now behind smirking lips.

The voice that had once held comfort, was now being used to torment me.

Why did it come to this?

Miley...


End file.
